It's Been A Long Time Since We Danced Together
by L56895
Summary: Pre-film, Sanderson invites Kelly to dance.


Only the light from the lamp at her desk illuminated the wide foyer of the sanatorium as Ruth flicked through the piles of paper that had accumulated throughout the day. In the distance she could hear the tap-tapping of the shoes of the on-duty nursing supervisors and Wilson's methodical pacing in the rooms above. The area outside of Doctor Chumley's office was swathed in darkness and, assuming herself to be alone in the downstairs area, she jumped slightly when Doctor Sanderson's warm voice broke the silence.

"Going home now, Miss Kelly?"

Ruth turned to find him leaning against the door frame, his white coat thrown over his arm, and blushed faintly. He was smiling very slightly, his eyes taking on the tired look that was typical of them both at the end of a day in the sanatorium.

"Not just yet Doctor," she looked back down at her paperwork, "I just need to file away these commitment papers for Doctor Chumley."

"Do it tomorrow, Kelly. It'll keep," he smiled warmly despite his abrupt tone and she felt the conflict of feelings within her. He could be so stoic, so professional at times, yet the light danced in his eyes whenever he was near her and it made her confused, weary of his presence. For a moment she looked up at him, watching as the flicker of the old lamp light danced across his face, emphasising the laughter lines around his eyes. Her mother had always said he was too old, yet his youth was deceptive, hidden behind a veil of professional arrogance and personal stress. She cleared her throat quietly and refocused her attention briefly on her piles of forms and notes before continuing.

"I promised Doctor Chumley that I would do it tonight, Doctor Sanderson," she replied without any warmth or feeling in her tone and looked up to gauge his reaction. His nose wrinkled up slightly, his mouth lopsided, and she looked down as she sensed him step forward slowly.

"Ruth…" she looked up to meet his eyes, "Leave all of this and come for a drink with me tonight. The bar on Tenth and Maine is holding a dance; I'd love for you to join me."

Her pen hovered above the page as responses formed in her mind. The man was usually so arrogant she would feel no qualms in rejecting his request. Yet tonight as she felt him standing, not close enough to touch, but close enough for her to be able to smell faintly the scent of the aftershave he always reapplied at the end of the working day, she felt torn. His expression, usually so fixed into a contemplative frown, was relaxed yet with just a hint of his nerves showing through.

"Ruth," he stepped even closer to sit on the edge of her desk, "Will you come?"

"Yes," she blushed, and the smile that broke out on his face dispelled any preconceived image of his arrogance from her mind.

"Good, now leave that work. We're off duty now. Put those files in the drawer and I'll call a cab."

He got up swiftly from the desk and headed into his office. Through the door she could hear the faint sound of him speaking to the operator. She sighed softly and drew her hand to her cheek to feel the slight flush that has worked its way into her features. She cleared her throat quietly and smoothed her hands over her uniform.

"Doctor!" she called through the door, "Should I change out of my uniform before we leave?"

He reappeared with his hat in his hand and smiled gently.

"You look lovely Kelly, but the cab will be here in twenty minutes, there's plenty of time to change if you'd feel more comfortable."

He reached up gently to pull her cap off of her head, placing it down on the desk for the morning. Almost by instinct she reached up to touch her hair where his fingertips had just been, feeling her face flush at the brief contact.

"Doctor…" she began breathily, but he hushed her gently.

"Ruth, how many times do I have to tell you to call me Lyman?" he said softly.

"I- I know, but Doctor Chumley likes us to maintain our professionalism in the institution," she spoke the words like a mantra, but her voice took on a dream-like tone as she met his eye.

"Doctor Chumley's not here," he replied without any hint of humour in his voice, she noticed him coming closer, felt the warmth of his body, "We've been working together for a long time, Ruth, isn't it time we were more intimately acquainted?"

She froze in both shock and anticipation, her breath caught in her throat, as he placed his hands on her shoulders and drew her close. She brought her hand up to his chest and he freed one of his hands to clasp hers tightly. In an instant their pretence at formality broke and she felt his hot mouth on her skin. He murmured her name as his lips caressed her temple and she relaxed into his arms.

"What time does your mother expect you home?" he whispered, his hands gripping her uniform tightly.

"Not until midnight," she replied, eyes shut gently. She felt him kiss her closed eyelids; felt the contrast between the smoothness of his lips and the slight growth of stubble on his chin. He always looked so clean shaven in his office, yet so close to him now she could see an evening shadow around his jaw.

"You're the loveliest woman I have ever met, Miss Kelly," he whispered and touched his lips to her own gently, "Let's not worry about what either of us look like to other people and just enjoy ourselves tonight."

She saw him frown slightly, lips parted as if the words were caught on his tongue. Slowly, she followed his gaze down to her hand, still clasped in his own at his lapel, and saw him run his thumb over her knuckles.

"Miss Kelly?" he whispered quietly, attention still focused on her bare ring finger.

"Yes, Lyman?"

His reply was silenced by the sound of a cab horn from outside and he pulled away quickly.

"I'll get your coat, Kelly," he said abruptly, his usual façade at seriousness working its way back into his voice. For a moment after he left her she could still feel the warmth of his body against her and she kept her hand briefly poised at his chest level, felt the mistiness in her eyes.

"Here, Kelly," he wrapped her coat around her shoulders, "Let's go."


End file.
